<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Luckiest by ArtsDisease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054491">The Luckiest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsDisease/pseuds/ArtsDisease'>ArtsDisease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this a 1 am, satou has a moment of anxiety, yoshida calms him down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsDisease/pseuds/ArtsDisease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bright sunny dawn, Satou and Yoshida wake up and have breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Takahiko/Yoshida Yoshio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Luckiest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love this manga and wish there were more works for it.</p>
<p>The song that inspired this was the Voces8 performance of Vertue by Jonathan Dove, I highly recommend chamber music for writing :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun crept into the room, illuminating the walls and sheet of the bed. Satou was woken by the light, piercing through the gaps in the windows. He slowly opened one eye, the sight before him was one he never imagined he would see. The love of his life sleeping soundly on his chest. He gazed down at Yoshida’s face in awe, the dawn light bounced off his pale features. Satou carefully placed his hand on his partner's head, running his fingers through his soft hair. </p>
<p>Taking in every little detail. Yoshida's chest rising and falling gently. The scar on his cheek, healed but as clear as day. The soft breath escaping his slightly dry lips. His hands, lazily hugging Satou’s waist. Every part of his body that Yosida was touching felt enveloped in warmth and love.</p>
<p>Satou took a deep breath in, filling his lungs with the crisp morning air. He thought back upon his life and his experiences. He used to loathe the world and everyone in it. Nothing meant anything to him. His existence was just as insignificant as everyone else. Then Yoshida appeared, forcing himself through his ugly thoughts and right down to the deepest part of his soul. He reached down into the inmost corners and pulled out emotions Sato never knew existed. He had carefully unfolded the darkest most twisted parts of Satou’s personality and left him bare and confused. Allowing him to change. And so he changed. For better and for worse. Though the worse is largely affected by his time spent in England, in the fat camp...</p>
<p>Memories overspread his mind like a dark cloud tumbling past sunny fields. The dense fog overlapped positive experiences. Sure, he had lost weight but his skin hung loosely around his arms and hips, stretch marks remained. Eating felt like a burden only serving to remind him of his past fears. Distinct reminders of every nightmare and breakdown he's had.</p>
<p>This anxiety spread like a rough flame in his chest. His vision became unfocused and his breathing became erratic. Yosida must have noticed in his half-awake state as he opened his eyes, moving one of his hands from Satou’s side up to his face, gently stroking his lover's cheek with his fingers. Having grown accustomed to Satou’s moments of unease. Making him feel whole. Just like all those years ago when he first reached out his hand. Satou smiled and put his hand against Yosida's, prompting the smaller boy to draw his face up to give Satou a brisk kiss on the cheek. The spot tingled for a few seconds then settled. He really was the luckiest, he thought.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They slept in together in that position for another until Yoshida woke up again only just aware he had dozed off again. But this time he wasn’t lying on Satou's firm chest. But the springy mattress. His hand felt empty, still, the feeling of his boyfriends face lingering on the tips of his fingers. The smell of fresh toast wafted through to the bedroom at that moment, interrupted his train of thought. He dragged his tired body out of bed, stopping briefly to put a loose pair of shorts on as he passed through to the kitchen.</p>
<p>There to greet him was the familiar sight of his partner making breakfast. He snuck up behind, hugging Satou and burying his face in the curve of Sato’s back. Taking in his scent, familiar and comforting.</p>
<p>‘G'morning Takahiko’ he yawned into the taller boys back, ‘You didn’t have to make breakfast y’know’</p>
<p>The other let out and affectionate laugh ‘Good morning to you too Yoshino, and you know I cant trust you make breakfast, I personally prefer my food to be edible.’ With that he brought Yoshidas hand up for a quick kiss.</p>
<p>Yoshida let go and sat down at the table sulking slightly, but not bothering to argue because Satou was right this time. He took a moment to study his boyfriend. He was only wearing trousers, exposing his top half. His messy hair flowed down broad shoulders which sloped down to reveal prominent scapular. His arms, toned but not overly muscular connected to his hands. Large and rough but performed tasks with rehearsed care and diligence.</p>
<p>But Yosida’s favourite part was the pale stretch marks that spread across his lower back. A small imperfection that Yoshida adored. They made Satou seem much more human and less perfect. And the best part was that they were reserved for only him to touch and see. Hidden beneath his clothes for Yoshida to explore. But it was only his second favourite feature overall, the number one spot would easily be given to his smile. Satou’s smile had the power to melt Yoshida and send butterflies down his stomach. Though he was often teased by Satou, his genuine smile was bright and clear. </p>
<p>As if Satou had read his mind, he turned around 'breakfast is ready' he spoke, giving Yoshida a subtle but caring smile. Yoshida couldn't help but blush and sigh.</p>
<p>He really was the luckiest, he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>